Fanfaction unit Suggestions
Rules: These Rules plus these: No suggestions for the original paradoxfactions Stylerules: fit your faction's rules here -'Fortress:' Metroid prime is the general style, but try not to revert into freaky aliens please. - Technocratic Combine: Infantry are either black and serious police style or college\improvised. Vehicles are either modified civilian stuff or organic looking with exposed power cores and fresh 'new' looks. Nothing too powerful for normal vehicles and the like, go nuts with artillery. NOTE: Unless very, extremely good, most units will probably be denied due to unit list being mostly full. Plan carefully. - European Reactionary Force: WW1 Aesthetic, No Infantry - The People: Units look like disjointed glass sculptures. Names are either descriptive with an -er on the end, named after some form of angel or are from Irish mythology. No Infantry - Pahit Kingdom: No airforce. Infantry yes, but are unlikely to be accepted. -'The Unseen': No vehicle base razors, nor superheavy ships. Infantry are unlikely to be accepted, and names are asked for several units. Buildings are thrown together, vehicles and ships are boxy. - Atlantean Monarchy: No more light or medium vehicles (may consider if really good). Heavy vehicles, aircraft and infantry are fair game. Atlanteans also use AWS aircraft in place of helicopters. Super units unlikely to be accepted. -'ZBI:' No Fast ships, no Multirole planes, no more that 16 barrels for electric fired weapons -'Southern Contingent:' 'Space Western' asthetic; rust, blocky etc. No fast/maneuverable vehicles. No large-ranged units. No artillery. No weapons on the rear side of units. No Allied technology. '-Bolshevik Scavengers: '''Make sure to think of a stolen Soviet Technology if you are suggesting aircraft more advanced than the UDT. There's a reason why they are still puzzled how a Kirov works. Also, no Super Heavy Tanks (unless its stolen from the soviets, but at that point, it loses a lot of armour,) and Heavy Tanks. Bikes are always welcome. -'''Yuri Epsilon:' No Yuri Prime, Gattling Tank, Magnetron, Slave Miner, Chaos Drone, or Boomer. No more mind control units. No base razers at all, and decent armour only appears around T3 (of 4). No planes: air force is only discs. 'Niches we want filled' - The Fortress: need more armored units, on land, air and naval. -'ZBI:' More Helicopters/Baloons,Something Based on HMS Nelson - The People : more suport units -'The Unseen ': Naval units are needed at the moment, and are mostly submarines, and surface ships are unlikely to be accepted. Helicopters to expand the airforce as well would be nice. -'Southern Contingent:' Possibly more support or naval units. '- The Bolshevick Scavengers: '''Tier 2, 3, 4 and 5 infantry (other than Volkov, he's already there.) -'''Yuri Epsilon:' Support units would be appreciated. Good infantry (particularly mutants) would not go amiss either. Suggestions: Pahit kingdom Atlanteans ZBI Horatio-Class Flying Battleship Description: The Horatio-Class is intended for Heavy Air Power, and to solve the problem of heavy air power just rushing through conventional AAA by sheer numbers(or toughness, in the case of the Kirov and it's sister balloons). Experimental Lighting-Pulse guns(basically Flak in the form of an electrical light show) Form it's main defense against fighters and the like, while conventional naval guns form it's means of attack against blimps and the like. While not as robust or heavily armored as Musashi, the Zhukov, or their kin, The Horatio-Class benefits from cost practically(basically cheaper yet weaker). Weapon(s): 4 Lighting-Pulse AA guns(for light air), 2 2-Gun Artillery Turrets(for heavy air) Secondary: Overcharge(Increase ROF for 10 seconds, with the guns being unable to fire for 20 after the ability is used Niche it fills: T3 Heavy Air Superiority The Unseen Southern Contingent Sector Chrono Andean Community scatter striker Description: a big armored assaultvechile with a WIp name, meant to take the field against structures/turrets as another way of dealing with them (instead of artillery) prim: a jammer wich jams turret-weapons sec: releases a scatterbeamlaser-shockwave around the unit, dealing heavy structural damage (actually it just shoots 1 scatterbeam shot at every enemy structure surounding it), has a fast recharge. niche: anti building Funny alternative: for more funs, replace the sec with releasing several mutant chickens, like the emirate bomberplane. Diamond javelin (WIP name) Description: an artilleryvechile prim: shoots superheated diamond spears, thee do mild anti-structure damage, but negate any defenses of units they hit, making them better suited for precision anti-ground bombardment (think of a lower reload horizon with defense negating spears instead of bombs) sec: allows the vechile to use a spear as a scatterbeam projector, firing a strong anti-inf laser wich reflects upon hitting. has a long reload. niche; artillery The Industry The fortress The People 'Yuri Epsilon' 'Bolshevik Scavengers' Minor Factions: Deva Division European Reactionary Force NOTE: if you do NOT want suggestions for your factions, delete them from the page Category:Misc